Attack of the WereAnimals
by mah29732
Summary: Eggman has trapped Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Rogue in a scheme to turn them all into WereAnimals, along with also having the Batman join in as a WereManBat!
1. Eggman's Trap

Attack of the WereAnimals

Chapter 1: Eggman's Trap

About five intruders to Eggman's base soon woke up, the five intruders included Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge the Bat.

"I am so glad you five could join me here" laughed Eggman, "you three have been causing me trouble for years, but since I have improved my technology on the incident with when I created Sonic into a WereHog, I can now easily control you!"

"Ha, that's not going to happen Eggman!" laughed Sonic.

"Oh really?" laughed Eggman as he was preparing the lazy, "I am not going to tolerate you mindless meddling into my affairs any longer!"

Yet what Eggman didn't realize was there a sixth intruder, as the Dark Knight swooped right in crashing into some glass as he was using his grappling hook to do so entering into Eggman's base.

"You're little science fair is over!" said Batman.

"Ah yes, but you are also going to be the latest in my experiment Batman, as a WereManBat!"

"You will not make this bat howl at the moon!" said Batman.

"We'll see about that" laughed Eggman.

Eggman's robots then charged at the Dark Knight, as they tried to swipe at him with their claws, the Dark Knight threw his Baterangs at the robots destroying each one of them as they came toward him. But the robots kept on coming toward the Dark Knight to which they eventually overpowered him and subdued him.

"The mighty Batman, now my prisoner and soon to be WereAnimal servant!" laughed Eggman.

"You'll never get away!" cried Batman.

"That's what you think!" said Eggman as he then pressed the button on his laser targeting not just Batman, but also the five other intruders.

The odd ray ends up hitting the Dark Knight, along with Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Rogue. All six began to change into WereAnimals with Eggman gleefully watching as they do.

"Now this is my like it!" laughed Eggman as the WereAnimals broke free from their chains, "An army of WereAnimals which I get to control!"

Yet while Eggman was obviously busy scheming with his new WereAnimal army with him, a certain Plastic Man and Booster Gold were busy patrolling the city of Gotham together.

"So where is Bats tonight?" asked Plastic Man as he stretched himself in front of Booster Gold as he was flying with his sidekick Skeets.

"Don't know, Skeets, look up Bats for us please" replied Booster Gold.

"Will do" said Skeets.

Yet as Skeets was about to do that, there was an alarm going off at a bank.

"Sorry, but there seems to be an emergency at the bank" said Skeets.

"Alright, some action!" laughed Booster Gold.

Yet as the trio headed down there to the bank, they were certainly going to be shocked of who was going to be robbing it. Booster Gold, and even Plastic Man were especially shocked to see it seemed like it was the Dark Knight himself, but in a WereManBat form.

"Who let the zoo out?" asked Booster Gold.

"Is that Bats?" asked Plastic Man.

"It seems it's possible" said Skeets, "but who'd be responsible for such a transformation like this?"

"Bah, intruders!" cried Eggman as he was on his hovercraft overseeing the progress of his WereAnimals, "WereAnimals, get them!"

"Er, Bats, remember, it's us?" asked Plastic Man.

"Yeah, what he said" added Booster Gold.

Yet the WereManBat, formerly known as Batman charged at the trio, yet Booster Gold had no other choice but to put down Batman with his hi-tech weaponry. It was only then that a WereShadow and WereSonic came into the scene.

"My two WereHogs, get them!" ordered Eggman.

The two WereHogs immediately attacked Booster Gold, yet old Plastic Man was about to stretch himself out of being scratched by the two WereHogs.

"A little help?" cried Booster Gold as he was being pinned down by the two WereHogs.

"I'll see if I can send in an emergency signal" said Skeets.

The one who was able to receive it was Guy Gardner, the local Green Lantern who was also on patrol in Gotham when he heard the distress signal.

"Looks like that's my cue!" laughed Guy as he raced off.

Poor Booster Gold was still being pinned down, and Eggman certainly wanted to get the pieces of Booster Gold's hi-tech armor as part of his plunder.

"Take his armor off!" ordered Eggman.

As the WereHogs were about two, a large green fist came right out of nowhere which belonged to the ring owned by Guy Gardner who heard the distress signal.

"I take you heard my call?" asked Skeets.

"What the heck are these things?" asked Guy.

"Who cares, they scratched my armor!" cried Booster Gold as he kept on firing.

"One of them looks like it could be old Bats!" said Plastic Man.

"Yeah, which one?" asked Guy.

Suddenly the WereManBat attacked the four in helping out the two WereHogs. It grabbed Booster Gold and threw him against the glass window protecting that would protect the tellers.

"You can't do that!" cried Guy as he then created another giant fist slamming the WereManBat.

The WereManBat eventually recovered from the attack and charged toward Guy Gardner. It slashed its claws at Guy, injuring him a bit, yet Guy eventually used his Green Lantern powers to create another fist slamming the WereManBat.

"Bah, I think I've made my point for now" laughed Eggman as he then signaled his WereAnimals to head back, "until we meet again!"

"Who the heck is that guy?" asked Guy.

"I could use a little help" said Booster Gold as he was trying to get himself up.

"I think we'll soon find out" said Skeets.


	2. Hunting Eggman

Chapter 2: Hunting Eggman

The Dark Knight's closest friends were puzzled about how he could transform into a WereManBat and be controlled by someone like Eggman in that manner. A certain Guy Gardner wasn't pleased that Bats was being used as a puppet as he sat down on the table meeting with the Martian Manhunter who was studying these odd turn of events.

"It's not like Bats to be controlled by anyone" said Guy to the Martian Manhunter.

"I too am puzzled by this" replied J'onn, "it is not like him to be this controlled."

"Well, you can read people's minds, can't you?" asked Booster Gold, "Can't you trace where Bat's whereabouts is located?"

"I will try, but it will have to take time, in the mean time, I'd like for you two, along with Plastic Man to do some detective work yourselves in finding out where our Batman is" continued J'onn as he headed toward his studies chamber to meditate.

"That's his big suggestion?" cried Booster Gold, "And he was the one who could read minds!"

"Actually, I think it'll be best for us to actually do some detective work" replied Skeets.

"You agree with that Martian braniac?" asked Guy.

"To a degree" replied Skeets, "we should investigate the other two WereAnimals that attacked us first, one of them was transformed into a WereHog before these events only known as Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Let me guess, we'll check out his kin first?" asked Guy.

"Actually, a certain Amy Rose" replied Skeets, "it's only been a day or so since he has disappeared and from what I've detected she's worried sick."

"Let me guess, we use her to track down Bats?" asked Booster Gold.

"Now you're getting there" replied Skeets.

"Yeah, let's get Plastic boy to help us" added Guy.

As the four gathered themselves together and headed off, Skeets was right on the mark that Amy Rose wasn't happy to see that Sonic has been missing for at least two days or so.

"I can't believe it!" cried Amy as she tried again to dial his number, "No response!"

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door to which she freaked out a bit as Skeets floated around.

"Eek, it's Eggman's robot!" cried Amy as she was getting out her hammer and was about to prepared to bash poor old Skeets.

"Whoa, slow down there girl" said Guy as he came into the scene.

"A Green Lantern, what are you doing here?" asked Amy.

"We need your help to find Batman" replied Skeets, "sorry for the intrusion like this."

"You mean your Batman friend is missing too?" asked Amy, "He must have been on a mission to rescue Sonic from Eggman!"

"What about Sonic's friends?" asked Booster Gold.

"I tried calling Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and also Rogue, and they're missing too" replied Amy.

"Hmm, very interesting, but why would Eggman want to transform them into WereAnimals?" asked Skeets.

"Well then, why don't we find his base, break in and find out the easy way?" asked Guy.

"Yeah, breaking into something like a hi-tech base like that without a plan" replied Skeets, "the odds will be against us if we do."

"But that'll be the only way for us to stop Eggman" said Guy.

"Let's just get this over with and find Bats" said Plastic Man.

"Yeah, he's got the right idea" laughed Guy to which he signaled Booster Gold, "come on, three against one here."

"Looks like I'm in" laughed Booster Gold.

"I was afraid of this" sighed Skeets.

As the five headed to where Eggman's base was located, Guy Gardner went ahead to scout out the area from the looks of it was heavily fortified with no obvious way into the military fortress itself without fighting their way in.

"Looks heavily guarded" said Guy.

"Sonic must be in there" said Amy as she was quite worried, "I know, I can sense him."

"I am also sensing that our Batman friend is in there too" said Skeets.

"Then let's bust him out!" said Guy as he went ahead with Booster Gold and Plastic Man.

"Again, where's the plan" sighed Skeets as he floated to help out Booster Gold.

As the alarms were going off, Eggman who was in his command center with Batman, along with Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Rogue and Knuckles in chains, Eggman was stunned by the surprise attack.

"What in blazes!" cried Eggman as he was at his command chair, "Everyone get ready, stop them from entering my base!"

"It was about time before the rescue party arrived" said Batman.

"Oh, you think that even by chance they are able to get through my defenses, they will have any sort of choice but to battle you?" asked Eggman.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shadow.

"I turned you all into WereAnimals you fools!" laughed Eggman, "I can easily control you once the sun sets, and it looks like it's only a few hours away!"

"You'll never be able to control us!" shouted Knuckles.

"Oh that's what you think" laughed Eggman, "except this time I got the upper hand, when the moon arises you'll be under my control which is what my entire plan is based upon, no more rogue WereAnimals going about in crashing my robots!"

Back outside, Guy Gardner was having the time of his life using his ring to destroy the oncoming robots as he turned the green ray into a hammer and smashed away.

"This is fun!" laughed Guy as some of the robots were turned into scrap.

"I know what you mean!" laughed Booster Gold as he fired his gold beams at the oncoming robots.

"Here comes my flying fists!" laughed Plastic Man who literally punched out the lights of the robots coming toward him.

"There is something quite odd about all of this" said Skeets as he hovered close to Amy, "why do you suppose Eggman now controls your friend Sonic?"

"I don't know, last time I heard that it happened, Sonic was out of control all the time, and most of the time went too far with his reckless behavior" replied Amy.

"Hmm, interesting, it seems Eggman is trying to ensure the opposite would happen" continued Skeets to which the sun was starting to set, "and I sadly think we won't have a real victory until the sun rises again."


	3. Full Moon Attack

Chapter 3: Full Moon Attack

Eggman was getting anxious as the hours were drawing near to sunset, to which he was hoping it would provide the right amount of time for him to implement a counterattack against the intruders by using his WereAnimals.

"Face it, your experiment is over" said Batman who was still chained up.

"Ah, but you have failed to realize that this is indeed a trap which I am hoping it will be sprung once the full moon is up in the sky" laughed Eggman.

As Eggman waited anxiously inside his complex, outside, Guy Gardner was having the time of his life continuing to destroy the oncoming robots and also Eggman's tanks that were being thrown at him.

"Is this all he has?" laughed Guy as he turned his green ray into a fist and started to smash a tank that was coming toward him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" laughed Booster Gold who blasted another tank with his golden ray.

"Hey look, the way inside!" said Plastic Man.

"Er, why is it that Eggman is making it easier for us?" asked Skeets who was having second thoughts.

"Come on, we have to rescue Sonic" said Amy as she dashed ahead.

"Hey, me first!" roared Guy as he zoomed ahead.

"Race ya to the Eggman!" laughed Booster Gold.

As the two raced along within the complex, they were unaware that time was sadly not going to be on their side, as the sun began to continuing to set, Skeets was concerned about Eggman's real plan was about to unfold. The two finally busted their way into the main area where Batman, along with Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Rogue were being housed.

"Bats!" cried Booster Gold.

"Ha, told you your experiment won't work!" said Batman.

"Oh, but that's what you think Batman" laughed Eggman.

Suddenly a full moon rose from the east and began to set in Eggman's plans, into transforming the Dark Knight into a WereManBat, along with also changing Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Rogue into WereAnimals as well.

"Sonic, is that you?" cried Amy as she was shocked when she arrived on the scene with Skeets and Plastic Man.

"I was afraid of this" sighed Skeets.

"Ha, my plan worked like a charm, WereAnimals, attack!" ordered Eggman.

The WereAnimals pounced on Guy Gardner who used his ring to knock each one away.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Guy.

Batman still in his WereManBat form charged at Guy and attempted to use his sharp claws at the Green Lantern. Guy was able to use his ring to create a shield to block the claws that were coming at him.

"A little help here!" cried Guy who was trying to maintain control.

Booster Gold fired a shot of golden ray at Batman sending him crashing against some of Eggman's computers.

"You two, get them!" ordered Eggman as he turned to a WereHog form of Sonic and Shadow.

Both WereHogs attacked Booster Gold as they clashed their claws against his armor damaging part of it. Booster Gold did his best to fight back, yet Guy had to step in by changing his green ray into a hand and try to hold the two.

"It's too much!" cried Guy who was trying to subdue the two WereHogs.

Both of the two WereHogs broke free sending Guy flying into the air and crashing right near a WereEchidna form of Knuckles and a WereFox form of Tails whom were about to pounce on him.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Plastic Man who came to the rescue and gave the several good punches.

That left Amy along with Skeets as a WereBat form of Rogue came toward her.

"Do you have any plans to get out of this one?" asked Skeets.

"Just one, it's hammer time!" replied Amy as she took out her hammer and smashed Rogue right on the head with it.

"Bah, incompetence!" roared Eggman to which he signaled more of his robots to enter the scene, "Help out my other creations will you!"

The robots entered the battle in trying to help out the WereAnimals, yet Guy Gardner was able to use his Lantern powers and destroy each one of them that was coming toward them.

"Ha, is that the best you got?" laughed Guy.

Suddenly the Dark Knight still in his WereManBat form recovered from the previous attack and pounced on poor Guy who didn't realize he was endanger. Guy had no other choice but to use his Lantern power and literally formed another large fist punching the Dark Knight sending him crashing right into the WereHog forms of Sonic and Shadow whom were about to join in the beat down.

"Ha, told you that was the best you had to throw at me!" laughed Guy.

"Bah, you are so incompetent!" cried Eggman as he then headed for the safety of his hovercraft about to escape, "But it seems I will still be needing you, if you will please follow me my creations!"

"He's trying to escape!" cried Booster Gold as he kept on firing his gold beams at Eggman.

"Chew on this!" laughed Eggman as he fired several missiles from his hovercraft targeting Booster Gold.

"This might be too much for me" sighed Booster Gold.

Yet before that could happen, Guy Gardner raced to the scene and created a shield around him to which the missiles only exploded only a few inches away. Eggman fired missiles into the wall of his complex allowing him along with his WereAnimal creations including the Dark Knight still in the WereManBat form to escape.

"Sonic, no!" cried Amy as she was trying to race ahead to which Guy grabbed her.

"It's too dangerous!" cried Guy.

"I told you we should have come up with a plan" sighed Skeets as he was disappointed that Eggman was getting away.

"I wonder how our Martian friend will help us on this one" sighed Booster Gold who couldn't believe he was going to ask J'onn for help.

"We may need all the help we can get" replied Skeets.


	4. Taking Over Gotham

Chapter 4: Taking Over Gotham

Eggman had just about had enough, as he was well prepared to take control over Gotham with his WereAnimals.

"Bah, those bothersome super heroes!" cried Eggman as he was riding on his hovercraft, "I will be showing them once I take over Gotham!"

It was just then that the scene changes back to the space station tower where the Martian Manhunter was still doing his meditation, J'onn could then see where Eggman was going to take his WereAnimals to, and the only way for him to reverse what Eggman had done to not just his friend the Dark Knight, but to the others as well, he'd have to join in the fight soon enough. It was just then that Eggman decided to launch his attack of WereAnimals against the Gotham police department, as the wall of the police station came right down, Commissioner Gordon attempted to call for help as he pressed the alarm, but was shocked by one of the WereAnimals that was present which was none other than the Dark Knight still in his WereManBat form.

"Surprise that I have one of your allies with me?" laughed Eggman as he flew in on his hovercraft.

The Dark Knight still under the WereManBat form hesitated a bit to stop Commissioner Gordon as he ran for his life.

"Idiot!" roared Eggman to the Dark Knight as he zapped him with a laser to which the Dark Knight made a horrible bat-like cry, "You two, go after him!"

Both the WereHog forms of Sonic and Shadow began to chase down Commissioner Gordon as he ran down an alleyway where he soon found himself cornered.

"Face it Commissioner, this city will soon be mine!" laughed Eggman.

Yet before Sonic could leap at the Commissioner, Guy Gardner came into the scene and used his ring power to smash the two WereHogs right into the ground.

"How did you get here in time?" asked Commissioner Gordon.

"Let's say a Martian phoned us in" replied Guy.

As Guy was subduing the two WereHogs, back at the police station, Knuckles still in his WereEchidna form, along with Tails in his WereFox form were rounding up the police in the prison cells with the criminals.

"I thought you were going to free us!" cried one of the criminals.

"Ha, and let you run wild?" laughed Eggman.

Yet before Eggman could leave, a ray of gold hits his hovercraft, sending it out of control to which he immediately leaps down onto the ground to which the gold ray belonged to Booster Gold.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere!" laughed Booster Gold.

"Get them!" roared Eggman.

Suddenly Knuckles and Tails attacked Booster Gold to which he began to struggle with the two.

"I do say, is there one missing?" asked Skeets.

Suddenly Rogue still in her WereBat form attacked Skeets as he was trying to flee.

"I see!" cried Skeets as he began to float away.

It was just then that Plastic Man came into the scene and gave Rogue while she was in her WereBat form a good punch knocking her old cold.

"I hope we didn't hurt her" said Amy.

"Nay, she'll be fine" replied Plastic Man.

As the two raced to where Guy Gardner was, Guy was having some trouble literally using his ring as a hand to keep the two WereHogs together.

"I could use another hand here, literally!" cried Guy.

"I got this one" replied Plastic Man as he literally wrapped himself around the two WereHogs.

"That wraps it up" laughed Commissioner Gordon.

Back with Booster Gold, Booster Gold managed to give Knuckles and Tails a good uppercut sending them flying into the air.

"Ha, you two don't look so tough" laughed Booster Gold.

Suddenly a laser came out of nowhere hitting him, and sending him crashing against the wall. It was none other than Eggman who brought out a hi-tech laser gun from his inventory.

"Ha, you're not the only one who has hi-tech inventory!" laughed Eggman to which he turns to the Dark Knight in his WereManBat form, "You, attack him and finish him off!"

But the Dark Knight hesitated to do so, as it seems quite the obvious J'onn who was invisible was behind him being connected with him telepathically.

"You can fight this, we can help you over come Eggman's control over you" said J'onn.

"What are you waiting for?" roared Eggman as he was quite angry with the Dark Knight, "Attack!"

Suddenly the Dark Knight turns toward Eggman and instead begins to move toward him.

"No, you can't turn on me, I created you!" cried Eggman.

Suddenly Knuckles and Tails recovered from the attacks by Booster Gold, to which they too felt J'onn's presence and began to help out the Dark Knight.

"Stop, don't come any closer!" cried Eggman as he was about to fire his weapon at the Dark Knight who grabbed it, and began to literally eat it apart.

Eggman ran for his life, as he headed into the direction where Commissioner Gordon was, along with Plastic Man, Amy, Skeets and Guy.

"Please, please save me!" cried Eggman.

"It looks like Bats is back to himself" laughed Guy who knew that the Martian Manhunter was nearby.

"Yeah, how the heck do we change them back to normal?" asked Plastic Man.

"I think our egg-shaped fiend can do the job" replied Skeets.

It was only a matter of few hours did Eggman managed to change back Batman into his normal self, along with Sonic, Shadow, Rogue, Tails and Knuckles.

"Thanks for everything" said Batman to Guy.

"Hey, anytime that we love to help when you turn into some odd creature" laughed Guy.


End file.
